


Armistice

by madhatt



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatt/pseuds/madhatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a result of a bet, Prowl and Starscream spend some fun time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armistice

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have any excuse. I just wanted some Prowl and Starscream sexy times, so I wrote some. Hope others can enjoy it, too.

"No need to be so shy, it's just you and me,” was the last teasing thing Starscream had said, before he fell completely silent, cursing himself in his processor. He was going to lose it. He was going to lose this stupid bet, he realized, as he watched the wet, swollen lips of Prowl's valve slide up and down the false spike attached to the floor.

Shy the Autobot tactician wasn't for sure.

It all started silly enough, with an argument about the details of the Decepticon and Autobot treaty they were working on. It was heated, as usual, with them butting heads and undermining each other's ideas, until they were snarling and growling and hissing. One insult led to another, and soon they were bringing their interfacing habits into the mix, accusing each other either of promiscuity or sexual inexperience, and somehow turning it all into a dare. A dare that resulted in this – Prowl pleasuring himself in front of the aroused Seeker, glaring at him with optics flickering wildly, as his servo rubbed eagerly his engorged anterior node.

They were each trying to prove that, despite the popular belief, Prowl could be smoldering hot when he only wanted to, and Starscream could easily get a hold of his wild urges. That was how they ended up in Prowl's temporary quarters with a false spike stuck to the floor and Prowl riding it with ardour.

“Don't you dare look away,” Starscream heard the tactician whisper in this low, husky voice of his, and the Seeker realized he had offlined his optics, watching Prowl proving to be almost surprisingly pleasurable, so much so, that he was on the straight way to loosing the bet and overloading just from watching the tactician masturbate.

Feeling the heat sizzling all over his frame, he onlined his optics and looked at the Praxian. The tactician's optics were flickering in pleasure, his lips parted, as he was venting heavily. He flared out his plating and cycled his fans hard, obviously trying to cool his overheating frame and failing.

The false spike wasn't very big, Starscream was sure they both had a chance to take bigger ones in their life (and wasn't a sudden thought of Prowl getting pounded by Optimus Prime himself a surprising turn on), but it was nicely curved at the end and had a wider bulb at the base that Prowl took in easily. Starscream licked his lips and watched those puffy lips slide up and down easily, creating a complete mess, as the copious amounts of lubricant trickled down the spike and Prowl's trembling thighs, dripping to the floor. A sudden gush of lubricant dribbled out of Prowl's valve and it was followed by a weak moan from Prowl. Starscream managed to tear his optics away from the swollen valve and look up, only to see Prowl teasing the cables under his bumper with his own hands, fondling and tugging them teasingly, as he bounced on the fake spike, impaling himself over and over, with an almost obscene ease.

Starscream moaned. The noise surprised him, as it made him realize just how much the tactician's open pleasure affected him. He was getting hotter with every klik that passed, with every thrust of Prowl's hips and yet another string of sticky lubricant dirtying Prowl's thighs.

He bit his lip when Prowl slid all the way down, rolling his hips as he sat almost completely on the floor and started rubbing his anterior node furiously, his thighs trembling and door wings flared out wide. His mouth fell open and his head rolled back, exposing taut cables of his neck.

It was too much for Starscream. He tried to be as indifferent as he could, but Prowl's unabashed pleasure, the sweet noises that escaped his vocalizer, and the heady smell of his sticky lubricant drove Starscream slowly to his pleasure, until he couldn't fight it anymore, but simply succumb to the heat that bloomed underneath his plating.

Starscream moaned and shivered as the smallest, but oh so sweet overload shook his frame. His valve spasmed and plating clattered. His vents released a gush of hot air. He offlined his optics and sighed.

“Looks like you've lost,” said Prowl between the moans, as he slowed down his movements, only to finally get off the spike and sit on the floor, his fingers instantly finding their way to his valve and playing with the puffy, wet lips and engorged nodes. He hadn't overloaded yet. His components were still swollen and the little lights around his valve entrance were still flickering enticingly.

Starscream crawled over to Prowl. He settled between his parted legs, put his servos on the sticky thighs, and watched the slick, gaping valve. It was loosened slightly from the false spike pounding it took, but with how messy and wet it was, it still looked pretty snug and inviting. For a klik Starscream considered changing his mind and forcing his spike inside Prowl's wet tunnel, but in the end decided otherwise – he quickly leaned down and licked the swollen valve lips slowly.

The reaction was instant – Prowl's whole frame shivered and he moaned shakily. The cables in his legs tensed as he struggled to keep them parted. “S-starscream,” he whined and moved his servo to the Seeker's helm. Starscream only hummed in reply and put his lips on Prowl's entrance, sucking and licking it's edges. He felt the pleasure inside his body build up again, at the taste of Prowl's lubricant. It was tart, but absolutely addicting, making Starscream dip his tongue inside the tactician's valve, wanting to taste more.

Prowl seemed to appreciate the gesture. He moved his hands to the Seeker's wings and started caressing them expertly, at the same time muttering soft praises, with a quiet curse escaping him every now and then. His whole body was now trembling, not only his thighs, and he was venting heavily. He was so very close to overloading.

Sensing that, and deciding to take pity on the tactician, in one coordinated movement Starscream moved his lips up to Prowl's anterior node to suck on it aggressively, and thrust three of his fingers inside the clenching valve. It was all Prowl needed – he sobbed loudly and arched his back, as he overloaded violently, his valve spasming around Starscream's fingers, and transfluid gushing out and dirtying the floor.

Starscream waited for the Praxian to calm down. Silently, he played idly with the puffy lips of Prowl's valve, licking and nipping, as he waited for the valve to stop clamping on his fingers. Only when it did, he moved back and sucked at his fingers, as he watched Prowl straighten and attempt to stand up. He wasn't the most graceful as he did that, but Starscream couldn't blame him – he did overload rather spectacularly just seconds before, after working that false spike with a lot of energy, and then having his valve assaulted by the Seeker.

Despite his obvious fluster, Prowl managed to look at Starscream with confidence and a good dose of tease. “Should we move it to my berth?” he asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

Starscream's wings rose in interest. He hadn't expected his afternoon to turn out this way, but he wasn't about to complain. That's why, instead of answering, he simply stood up and headed straight to Prowl's berthroom, trusting him to follow instantly.

 


End file.
